


So Fine

by Yitzock



Category: Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2001)
Genre: East Berlin, Gummi Bears, M/M, Sugar Daddy, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yitzock/pseuds/Yitzock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansel and Luther as their relationship grows. Luther brings Hansel many wonderful gifts to his home in East Berlin, but the West is always beckoning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Fine

It had gotten past just eating gummy bears, but Hansel still enjoyed indulging in them when Luther came to visit.

Hansel chewed on one blissfully while he lay next to Luther and a slow rock and roll ballad played on the radio. As he watched their chests slowly rise and fall in unison, a thought that had crossed his mind years before returned.

_Have I never been mellow?_

Hansel was sure he had never before felt as happy as he did in that moment; the beautiful song, being close to someone he loved and who loved him, the taste of a sweet confection filling his mouth. Yes, he was mellow, and he felt that he had power. Maybe not just power over someone, but emotional power too. Maybe Luther had a bit of power over him as well, but that was because he had put his spell on Hansel, who was enjoying every moment of it.

Luther lifted his hand and slowly ran it down Hansel's body, caressing the gentle curves from his shoulders to his chest to his hips. Hansel reached his hand over to Luther's, lacing their fingers together. He turned his head to look at Luther.

They stared into each other's eyes as the song played on, the moment feeling like it would never end – immortal. The love in Luther's gaze seemed that way to Hansel, and he was sure that moments like these would never end. Luther loved him. The look in his eyes made the fact even clearer than the last month had.

They stayed that way until the song ended, when Hansel slowly sat up and pulled his legs over to the edge of the bed. The next song on the radio was one of Hansel's favourite upbeat tunes. He quickly grabbed a gummy bear before standing up.

He began to dance. Perhaps not as wildly as when he was a child, but there were still some elements that remained from back then. He tried his own rendition of his favourite rockers' moves, moving to the rhythm of the song. He swiveled his hips sensually to the music, bringing Luther's attention to a body that had attracted him from the day they met.

_Damn, Hansel. I can't believe you're not a girl. You're so fine._

Hansel kept dancing without a care in the world, getting fully into the song and enjoying himself without holding back. He danced over to the package of gummy bears, popping another one in his mouth as he began humming along to the song on the radio.

"Oh, baby," said Luther, turning down the music. "Something's crossed my mind."

"Yeah?" Hansel replied, a little disappointed that his dancing could not continue. "What is it?"

"I was thinking," Luther said, "you'd look so fine in a velvet dress, with heels, and an ermine stole."

"Oh, Luther darling," Hansel denied teasingly, shoving Luther with the gummy bear package that was still in his hand. "Heaven knows I've never put on women's clothes."

Luther raised his eyebrows.

"Except for once my mother's camisole..." Hansel said bashfully, his eyes shifting before he looked back at Luther and laughed as he leaned towards him. They kept laughing with their faces close together before Luther pressed his lips against Hansel's.

They stood there for several moments, suspended in their embrace. As their lips parted, Luther took Hansel's hands in his own.

"I have to go now," he said, before kissing Hansel's hands.

Luther grabbed his things before going out the door. Hansel followed him out.

"See you tomorrow, Hansel," Luther said.

"Bye, honey," Hansel replied, leaning against the door frame as he watched Luther walk away.

Hansel waited at the same time the next day, knowing that Luther would be back. His thoughts wandered back to what Luther had said the day before. Would he really look good in a dress? Like he'd said, he'd tried on his mother's clothes once before when she wasn't home, but that was mostly out of curiosity. He may have been a bit of a girly boy, but did he really want to be a woman or dress like one all the time? And did that matter?

His thoughts were interrupted by the familiar knock at the door. He got up to let Luther in.

Under one arm, Luther carried a box and in his other hand he held something in a Styrofoam package. It smelled good.

"I brought you some more presents," Luther said as he smiled at Hansel and walked in the door.

"What's that?" Hansel asked, gesturing to the strong-smelling package, forgetting about the other box.

"I brought you lunch from the McDonald's on the other side," Luther said, handing the object to Hansel.

He opened it, and the smell wafted out even stronger. A round bun with a beef paddy inside topped with cheese, lettuce and tomato sat neatly inside. Hansel tentatively picked it up and took a bite. He'd smelled the scents blowing down from the restaurant for so long, and now he finally got to taste its food. It was another bold reminder of what he was missing in East Berlin. And that familiar feeling came to him again; power.

He only smiled at Luther once, with a mouthful of burger, before he finished the rest of it.

"You like it?" Luther asked while Hansel was still chewing his last bit. Hansel nodded and swallowed.

Luther then handed him the box. Hansel sat down to open it. Inside was a black velvet dress.

"Luther, I..." Hansel didn't know what he was supposed to say. "You were serious when you said..."

"Why don't you try it on?" Luther said.

A little embarrassed and unsure as he watched the words form on Luther's lips, Hansel walked into another room. He quietly slipped out of his clothes and put the dress on. The material caressed his body in a way he had never felt before. It felt odd to him, yet somehow it seemed like it might be alright. He hesitantly walked back out for Luther to see him.

When he came back out, Luther didn't say anything. He just looked at Hansel, who kept tugging uncomfortably at the dress instead of walking normally. Hansel could feel where it was loose around his flat, male chest. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed two tomatoes. With a laugh, he stuffed them into the bodice of the dress.

The tomatoes did a reasonable job of filling the dress out, though he was careful not to have them slide out of place. Still feeling a little uncomfortable, he walked back over to Luther, turning around once.

"You look...so fine," Luther said, holding Hansel's hands. Hansel got closer until he was near enough to Luther's face to kiss him. Luther's words had perfectly described how Hansel felt about the kiss.

_So fine._

But Hansel felt that there was still something that wasn't quite right.

"Is it that you think only a woman can truly love a man?" he asked once Luther pulled back from him, having felt something change in him - a rekindled drive despite his lingering uncertainty. Luther didn't say anything; he just kept looking into Hansel's eyes. "If that's what you think, I'll be more woman than a man like you can stand."

Luther smiled and let out a quiet laugh. In only a moment, Hansel began to laugh, too, as they stood with their heads pressed close together.

"This is velvet, right?" Hansel said after they had parted from that moment. "I've never felt a material this nice before."

"Only the best for you, baby," Luther replied.

"What are you going to bring me next time?" Hansel asked.

"Whatever you want, honey," Luther said.

"Versace blue jeans?"

"If you want."

"A hypoallergenic dog?"

"Not so fast; you're still living in East Berlin."

Hansel's smile vanished with that last statement.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Of course I'm still living here."

"Well," Luther said. "You want to get out, don't you? Don't you want to be free to buy whatever you want outside of the communist East?"

"The communists gave Mother a job," Hansel replied. "This is my home, even if it is a bit limited."

"But you're dissatisfied, aren't you? Don't you want to see what's on the other side of that wall?"

Hansel hesitated for a moment. Luther wasn't wrong. He did want to get out and felt that there was a lot left to be desired in East Berlin. But how would they be able to get out? Luther was American and could travel as he pleased, but Hansel − he was East German and had to register just to go on vacation.

"I've got a plan, Hansel," Luther said after Hansel failed to come up with a response to his question. "It involves me getting you out. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"But how, Luther?" Hansel asked with a combination of eagerness and confusion.

"You'll see," he said. "But right now I've got to go."

Luther came back the next day. This time, Hansel was waiting for him in his new dress. He thought Luther would like to see him wearing the gift he gave him, and the more time Hansel spent wearing it the more he liked it. Maybe he wasn't a woman, but dressing in clothes that were meant for one could be nice. Sometimes it felt like a fantasy, and sometimes it felt liberating and powerful.

Luther smiled when he came back to see Hansel.

"I knew that dress would be perfect on you," he said as he came in the door.

Hansel got up and wrapped his arms around Luther in greeting.

"How long can you stay today?" Hansel asked.

"I was wondering if I could stay for dinner tonight," Luther replied.

"I'll have to ask Mother when she gets home," Hansel said, trying not to sound like Luther would be imposing, but not wanting to make any promises, either. His mother wasn't always strict, but she did have control over the household.

"I can wait," Luther said, smiling at Hansel before bringing him back into his embrace. They stood that way for a few moments before slowly wandering over to the small sofa. Luther ran his arms up and down Hansel's body, rustling the velvet fabric.

"I love you...Hansel..." he said when he took a breath before Hansel shoved his mouth back onto Luther's. They kept at it for a while longer before stopping to catch their breath.

After calming down, Hansel glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Mother will be home soon," he said, standing up and smoothing his dress. "I'll go change."

He changed back into his usual clothes and put the dress back at the bottom of his drawer.

That evening, when Hansel's mother came inside, Luther and Hansel were sitting at the table, playing a game of cards. It was something that would be much less conspicuous to her than what they had been doing earlier.

"Mother," Hansel said, looking up from the game, "can Luther stay for dinner tonight?"

She paused for a moment.

"I don't mean to impose, Mrs. Schmidt," Luther said. "If it would be better for you, I'll go."

"No," she replied. "I don't see why not. You've been so generous lately; I don't see why I can't return the favour in some small way."

She may not have known about the dress – that was a secret between Hansel and Luther – but she was aware of the other gifts that Luther had brought.

Near the end of their meal, Luther produced marriage papers, a ring, and a wig and asked Hansel to marry him. He explained his plan. They could get married and by doing so Luther could get Hansel out of East Berlin.

Hansel could see his shining future reflected in the wedding ring. He was going to do it. He was going to get over the wall. He was going to see the free world. Luther loved him and was going to take him there. And it was going to be _so fine._


End file.
